


Identity Crisis

by VexTimes



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Animal Traits, Embarrassment, M/M, Magic, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Only the mc personas, Smut, We don't ship real people, catboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexTimes/pseuds/VexTimes
Summary: The ConVex turn Ren into a cat(boy) as a prank, giving him new body parts and other...instinctsto take care of.
Relationships: Scar/Ren/Cub
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Identity Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write! I hope you enjoy~

With a blink of his eyes the ConVex stand in front of him, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. Their eyes are glowing a bright blue, which can only mean one thing. 

_Oh no._

“Hello there, Rendog,” Scar says. “Fancy seeing you here.” 

“What do you mean? This is my base.” Ren chuckles nervously. Maybe he can talk his way out of whatever it is they’ve got planned for him.

“Well, you see, we didn’t think you’d actually be here, but,” Cub straightens his jacket. “This opens up a whole new world of possibilities.” Both of the ConVex smile, closing in on him. Scar in front, and Cub behind.

“I’ve always wondered, what would happen if we changed your very being.”

Ren gulps.

“You’re a filthy dog. We don’t like dogs, Ren, I’m sure you’ll understand.” Scar moves closer and Ren backs up into Cub’s broad chest.

“Dog? No, that’s just a nickname, I’m not actually a-”

Scar puts his finger on Ren’s lips. “Shh. See? Dogs make way too much noise. You agree, don’t you, Cub?”

“I sure do.” He says. “I’d like to see what happens when we change you...” He practically purrs into Ren’s ears.

Their eyes start glowing brighter and brighter, and Ren can feel the magic crackling through the air, being directed at him. Energy flows into his veins, taking his breath away.

“Instead of Ren _dog,”_ Their voices echo otherworldly.

“We’d like to play around with Ren _cat.”_ And as soon as those words are spoken, Ren feels the pleasant crackling of magical energy turn into _pain._

It centers on his tailbone and his head, and Ren doesn't know what to do to make it _stop._ He clutches his ears, it’s deafening. A spike of pain shoots through the bottom of his spine and Ren doubles over, falling to his knees. His back hurts so, so much, the constricting pain of something _growing_ from him- he claws at his jeans. He has to get them _off._ The building pressure is too much. Too much.

The fabric gives and Ren can’t even look through all the bright white and blue particles surrounding him, but as soon as his jeans are off he feels better, he feels like he can breathe again. He pants, arms falling down onto the ground.

The magic fades, but a strange sensation remains. Ren groans, and his ears flick at the sound Scar’s voice.

“He looks good.”

The two ConVex approach him, and Ren begins to feel dread pool up in his stomach. Something swishes in the air, and when it brushes against Cub’s leg Ren finds out that it’s attached to _him._

“Lovely color of fur, too. I like it.”

Ren opens his eyes and looks back. He has a tail. The vex gave him a _cat tail._

He goes to move up but is caught off guard by how his hands look.

Paws.

Straight up paws, complete with paw pads underneath and retractable claws digging into the ground. No thumbs. Ren wouldn’t even be able to shoot off with a rocket if he wanted to.

Anger and embarrassment stir inside of him, and he wants to get up and hide away but Cub already has his hands on his shoulders, holding him down.

“He even ripped off his own jeans for us, isn’t that nice?” Cub laughs. Scar brings a hand up to Ren’s cheek, cupping it. Ren wants to protest, but finds that he can’t use his voice.

“Dogs are such a hassle. Cats are nice and quiet, this one is no exception.” He smiles.

Ren growls and hisses. It makes him want to curl up and hide away but it’s all he can do to express himself. He sure hasn’t got the hang of how to use his claws yet, if the ripped remains of his jeans are any indication. His tail swishes behind him, ears instinctively flattened against his head.

Scar begins to curl his fingers and starts to scratch under Ren’s chin. And it’s only when Scar mentions that he’s actually _purring_ that he notices and abruptly stops.

Scar pulls his hand away and looks down at him with disappointment. Ren stops himself from whining; he can’t let them know how he feels. 

“Meow for us.” Scar says. Ren is taken aback by his statement. _Meow? Really?_ How little do they think of him?! He’s not- he’s not an _animal!_ He wants to object out loud but he still can’t find his voice, so Ren shakes his head. He’s not going to. No way. He won’t indulge the ConVex’s sick fantasies at the cost of his dignity. He moves to get up again, but Cub keeps him pinned to his knees.

Scar crouches down in front of him and reaches out with both hands to pet him this time. Ren hisses at him but when Scar’s hands move to scratch behind his newly fluffy ears he can’t help but lean into his touch. He hates how much he loves it, headbutting into Scar’s hands, wanting _more,_ wanting to be touched all over.

Cub starts to move his hands, tracing mindless patterns across his back, massaging his sides and moving slowly, so agonizingly slowly, down towards his ass. Ren growls at how good it all feels. He wants to run away and hide, but- 

Then Cub trails his fingers down his spine, paying extra attention to the area just above his tail. That sweet, newly erogenous zone. Ren mrows unexpectedly at the sensation.

“There’s a good kitty,” Cub says. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Ren shakes his head but Scar starts to scratch harder, and combined with all the affection Cub gives him Ren leans his head into Scar’s touch. Soon he starts purring again, and he hates it. He hates how good it feels and he hates how his body and his instincts betray him.

“You’re excited, aren’t you?” Cub says, and Ren shakes his head, but another mrow is pulled from deep within when Cub runs his fingers down his spine again, pleasure shooting through him as his butt lifts up in the air, completely outside of his control.

“Look at that, Scar. He’s _presenting_ himself. He’s already behaving so well.”

Ren can hear them laugh. It’s horrible. Yes, he wants it, but not here, not now. Not like _this._ Just let him play with himself, let the magic wear off and let him avoid the ConVex for the rest of the season, _please._

Cub starts to play with his tail and it’s weird, but it’s undeniably a part of him. He lets his hands wander down to Ren’s exposed buttocks, massaging him and playing with whatever he can get his hands on. Ren mrows and he pushes his ass and tail up further into the air, despite what the last of his rational thoughts say. The cat in him wants it. It’s showing itself off. When did he get so _hard?_

As Cub keeps massaging him, Scar removes his hands from Ren’s face and kisses the top of his head, right in between his big, fluffy ears. Ren follows his hands as they move away, but soon after Scar puts his pinky finger on the corner of Ren’s mouth. Ren sniffs and lets his tongue dart out, and he begins to lick and suck against his will. He can’t help it, he just- he tastes so _good._ Ren can’t seem to stop and he takes Scar’s whole pinky into his mouth, purring even louder than before.

When Scar tries to pull away Ren bites down, keeping Scar to himself. He wants to taste more of him. More. Scar winces at this but he pries Ren’s mouth open, and quickly gets up to unzip his pants. Ren’s eyes can’t seem to focus properly on what happens next, but soon enough something else is in front of his face. He sniffs at it, and it smells _amazing,_ calling more pleasant purring from deep within. Ren licks at it, tastes it. It’s even _better_ than Scar’s finger, he decides, so he keeps licking, his purrs now a constant noise in the back of his throat. Scar huffs and gasps at the attention Ren gives him.

Ren can faintly make out the sound of Cub’s jeans being dropped to the ground, and before he knows it he can feel Cub’s cock against his bare ass. Not even close to his entrance, just teasing the area around it. Ren rocks his ass back onto Cub’s hardening cock, but it seems that he isn’t going to allow Ren the pleasure of being fucked properly. Ren huffs and swats his tail at him, while at the same time curling his tongue around Scar, earning him more gasps and soft moans that his ears pick up on so easily.

Cub rolls his hips and Ren hisses at the sudden feeling. He’s so _big,_ but it feels so _nice._ Cub continues to massage him as he fucks against him, and Scar, having had enough of the kitten licks, puts himself into Ren’s mouth and starts fucking his throat.

Ren’s toes curl and his tail involuntarily curls back around one of Cub’s arms. They fuck him with a steady rhythm, and he can’t help but purr at the attention, the taste, the _feeling_ of it all. Ren digs his claws into the ground, kneading as if he’s being nourished. 

A small part of his mind is screaming at him that he should be embarrassed at how he’s behaving himself, but another part of him _loves it._ Loves the touch, the praise, being _used._ Ren loves it when Cub’s actions push him further into Scar’s groin, taking him deeper, being surrounded by his scent. They keep touching him all over, scratching, massaging, praising him for how well he’s doing. Ren’s body betrays how he feels and frankly? He doesn’t care anymore. The faster they’re done, the faster he can get this all over with.

All the action in and on his body makes him feel weak in the knees, but thankfully Cub and Scar are holding onto him, keeping him steady and doing all the work.

Cub comes first, spreading sticky white come all over his ass and back. Ren gasps at the sensation and tries to swallow, which sends Scar over the edge, coming as well. Ren gulps it all down, licking it all up and cleaning Scar up oh so well. It’s nice and salty, he loves it, he can’t get enough of it. A part of him finds it revolting but he can’t stop himself.

All too soon the ConVex are pulling out and away, moving away from Ren’s prone figure. Ren looks up at the two with anticipation and want. They didn’t let him come. He still can’t use his voice, he’s still a cat, and he’s _still_ rock hard.

“Next time we should add the sharp teeth and rough tongue. That’d be a good addition.” Scar says, pulling up his jeans.

“Hmmm, we’ll keep it in mind.” Cub says as he wipes his hands on his coat.

“And whiskers too maybe! Oh, I’ll bet that that’ll feel nice.”

Cub walks up to Scar, pecking him on the cheek before he turns to Ren. Their eyes are still alight with a bright blue color. 

“The magic should wear off in about a day.” Cub says. “Have fun~!” And before Ren can make a sound, they fly off. 

He can’t believe it. He can’t believe that they would just leave him like that! Well, he can, actually. These are the _ConVex,_ after all, but still! Unbelievable!

Ren groans as he tries to get up onto two legs, hissing as he feels the come starting to trail down his back. His knees are still weak and Ren drops back onto the ground. He’s exhausted.

He debates on what to do for a moment, but ultimately decides that it doesn’t matter if he gets caught outside. Ren lays on his side, careful not to hurt his new tail. He licks one of his paws clean before bringing it down to his throbbing cock, and finishes himself off. Honestly, the texture of his paw pads has no right feeling so _good_ on himself.

Once he’s well and truly spent Ren succumbs to his cat instincts, stretching his back before laying down in a nice patch of sunlight. He curls up into a ball and falls asleep in a matter of seconds. Hey, if the magic is supposed to last an entire day, he might as well make the most of it, no?


End file.
